


The Sun in Flight

by unscriptedemily



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedemily/pseuds/unscriptedemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roy can hardly believe it, that he’s here, kissing Edward Elric in space. On a rocket, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in Flight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to royed week, day four: au !! I just watched Interstellar, and I got inspired. :D   
> The title is taken from a line in the poem _Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night_ by Dylan Thomas, which is featured pretty heavily in the movie. Aaaaaaanyway, hope you enjoy! Space! Rockets! Kissing! *backflips out of the room*

 

Ed lips against his, curving into a grin as they kiss, slow and warm, pressed snug against the airlock, literal centimetres from the endless void and certain death due to loss of air pressure; Roy’s thumb brushes over Ed’s cheekbone and Ed sighs, pulls back a little to rest his forehead against Roy’s- which is quite a significant feat, considering how much shorter he is.

“You know, I have samples to test,” he says, not looking remotely worried, fingers running through Roy’s hair in a way that makes his entire body tingle.

“And I have a spaceship to fly,” Roy answers. “Your point is?”

Ed laughs, tugs him closer. “Fair enough,” he says, and kisses him again.

It’s been two years since they met, two years since Roy, a nervous Space Academy graduate awaiting his very first mission _out there_ , made eye contact with Edward Elric, the brilliant young astrobiologist (“I also dabble in advanced theoretical astrophysics and biochem, though,” the Ed in his memory says, stuffing another forkful of the NASA equivalent of Chinese takeout into his mouth).   
Two years since they met, and one year and three months since the sexual tension became unbearable and they’d decided to do something about it.

It can be hard to get time alone, especially when they’re so close to reaching their next checkpoint, a lonely little colony in the outer reaches of Andromeda galaxy, what with everyone getting excited about research prospects and big bonuses. But they find it, anyway, because they always do; and sometimes Roy can hardly believe it, that he’s _here_ , kissing Edward Elric in space. On a rocket, no less.   
  
 Plus, they’ll all leave at the end of the mission with very deep pockets; the sum they’re getting paid is honestly astronomical- no pun intended.  
 But for Roy, the bonus is just a bonus: he gets most of the joy out of actually doing his job: steering the ship- named _Eos_ after the Greek goddess of the dawn- through the unrivalled darkness of _space_ , through meteor storms, between stars, around galaxies.   
It’s incredible, and frightening, and very, very surreal to be at the controls, watching the pinpricks of light stretch out through the distance, the looping trails of planet rings pass you by, knowing that you are, if only for a moment, in control. It’s a small thing to be in control of, a tiny shuttle hurtling through light years of pure darkness, pure energy- but it’s something. A little piece of Earth, steering bravely through space with Roy Mustang, pilot, at the wheel.

Ed’s hands, one cold metal and one cool flesh, skate up the back of his top and Roy thanks a god he doesn’t believe in every day for the design of these uniforms. Tank tops and cargo pants? The bare skin of Ed’s collarbones, shoulder blades, muscles, _right there_? The utterly transcendent sight of the heavy material hugging the curve of his truly excellent ass? Roy has never felt so jealous of clothing.   
  
Apparently, Ed feels the same way, because now he’s sucking on the side of Roy’s neck, fingertips _just_ slipping beneath the waistband of his pants, which, by now, are getting…a little tight. He moans, turning his head to capture Ed’s lips again, and Ed’s hands travel further downwards; the air between them is charged and heated…

Of course, that’s when the alarm goes off.

“Shit,” says Ed, pulling back to switch his earpiece on. “What’s going on?”

Roy glances overhead; the flashing panels on the ceiling are yellow. Minor emergency. A technical fault, maybe, or they’ve been damaged by a stray chunk of space rock. Damn. If the _Eos_ , his baby, is damaged, he’s going to find the piece of debris that did it and personally crush it into dust.

Ed frowns, listening intently to whatever’s being said on the other end of his earpiece, and Roy admires the small wrinkle that forms between his eyebrows. After a moment, he looks up, sighing. “One of our outside sensors has been knocked out by a meteor,” he informs Roy. “All hands on deck while Havoc goes to check it out, I guess.”

They start back down the corridor to the main room; upon entrance, they are greeted by a knowing look from Ed’s brother, Al, another prodigy in the fields of biology, chemistry and physics; a raised eyebrow from Riza, the second in command; a nod from Feury, the communications officer, and a wide grin from Havoc, who is getting suited up in the corner.

“Where’s everyone else?” asks Roy, ignoring the truly demented way Havoc waggles his eyebrows. Ed goes to flop down next to Al, and almost sits on Snooky, the resident ship’s cat. While he’s finishing swearing loudly, Riza points towards the recreation room.

“Most of them are in there. I think Ling challenged Winry to an arm wrestle, and now they’re all watching him get thoroughly beaten.”

Ed stops cursing long enough to look up and grin. “That’s Winry for you,” he says. “Remember when she held her own against Olivier Armstrong, Al?”

Absentmindedly retrieving the cat from the chair and setting it on his own lap, Al nods. “That was after _you_ challenged Olivier and lost within three seconds, wasn’t it, Brother?”

Ed flushes the colour of ripe cherries, and Roy smiles fondly at him before catching himself and turning back to Riza hurriedly. He doesn’t know why he bothered, really; she doesn’t look at all convinced or impressed.

“Jean,” says Roy, taking his chances with Havoc’s knowing grin in an effort not to make eye contact with her, “are you good to go?”

“Yup,” Jean says, slinging his helmet under his arm. “I will now assess the damage. Stand by in case we need to get Winry out there, yeah?”

Feury gives him a thumbs up. “Have fun.”

He exits the room with a wave and something he probably thinks is a jaunty grin, and, shaking his head, Roy moves into the control room. The navigation maps are open on the main monitor already, and he leans forward. Three more days till touchdown. (Three more days until they reach the considerably larger space station, which has a multitude of rooms for him and Ed to barricade themselves in without the risk of being interrupted by certain nosy crew members).

Settling into the seat and flicking switches to bring up the speed, fuel and various other variables on display, he rests his hands on the manual controls, staring out through the window into space. His whole life, he’s trained for this. And now that he’s here, living the dream, he can’t say that he regrets it. Not one bit of it, from the gruellingly long hours to the honestly nauseating food in the mess hall back at the NASA headquarters on earth. From the other room comes a cheer; Winry has been declared victorious for what sounds like the fourth- fifth?- time in a row.

In this room, his charts and graphs map their course; his hands on the controls steer them through the darkness; through the final frontier.

A slight figure appears at his side, leaning down to peer out the window, hair slipping over his shoulder. Ed. “You know, you’d probably look like you’re being real deep and profound in your thoughts right now if I didn’t know that you’re actually just thinking about Star Trek,” Ed says, and holds up a packet of freeze-dried strawberries. “Food?”

Roy….thinks he might be in love with this golden-eyed scientist. No, scratch that- he doesn’t think, he _knows_. With Ed beside him and all of space stretched out before him, he feels invincible, like an explorer, a voyager, a pioneer of space-travel and in that second, he feels his heart _sing._

“Sure,” he says, and holds out his hand for a strawberry.

 

 

 

 


End file.
